


Drive Me

by CrystalInstinct



Series: The Great Deluge [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA V, Awkwardness, Fake AH Crew, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInstinct/pseuds/CrystalInstinct
Summary: Gavin continues to be confused about his feelings, Ryan looks good in a leather jacket, Los Santos is pretty at sunset.Continuation of the series of Freewood one shots.





	Drive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> It's not the last chapter of Azure, but here's one of my one shots I've managed to clean up a bit. This has been done for a while now, so I'm happy to finally release it to the world. I've been horrendously sick for the better part of two weeks so writing has been tough but this was easy to clean to get you guys something while I wrestle with Azure. 
> 
> I've written in my notes for this story that it's partially inspired by Driving by Wanderer. Don't know if it comes through, the thought must've just been to get them into a car. Thanks anyways past!me, it's a bop. 
> 
> This series might have a final one-shot added if I can wrangle it together. I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> ❤

Ryan's out for most of the rest of the week and Gavin's not sure if he's grateful or not for it. Not seeing Ryan means avoiding any potential awkwardness between them, but he's oddly disappointed with every day he doesn't see him. 

Gavin shakes his head, trying to clean his gun for the second hour already. Ryan returned from his undercover mission at the spa a few days ago and ever since Gavin's been struggling to concentrate on the easiest tasks. He slides the rag down the barrel again, knowing that he's already done this, but he can't stop thinking about Ryan's look this morning. 

Gavin had been minding his own business at the couch upstairs and Ryan wandered in. He looked like he wanted to talk but Gavin bolted quickly with the excuse that Michael needed him. He didn't, but Gavin found the thought of talking alone with Ryan too unbearable. 

He knows he's afraid Ryan will just dismiss it all, say it didn't mean anything and he knows he should feel the same way. But every moment of his day is spent on thinking about the way Ryan's eyelashes shaded his eyes, how his tongue licked his lips after their kiss, the way his hands felt so right against Gavin's skin. 

"Bloody hell." He curses softly, throwing the rag away. This isn't going anywhere and he's so wound up he can't concentrate on anything. 

He hears footsteps in the garage outside the armory where he's sitting, the open door revealing Ryan walking by. Their eyes lock and Ryan seem surprised to find Gavin there. Gavin averts his gaze quickly, busying himself with his golden gun. 

He hears Ryan take a few steps away and then stop. His mind screams for him to just go away and leave him to wallow in his own thoughts, his soul aching for Ryan to come and talk to him. His leg bounces up and down and he bites down on his cheek.

The steps get closer and Gavin looks over to see Ryan march over with no hesitation in his body. He looks good like this, his leather jacket framing him and the remains of his face paint still blacker than black around his eyes. He looks terrifying, but in the best way, the way that makes Gavin flutter all over. 

"You doing anything?" Ryan asks, leaning casually on the door frame. Gavin's still surprised at the way he just marched over, but he shakes his head nonetheless. "Wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Gavin asks, raising his eyebrow at vagueness of his question. Did he know how much Gavin wants him? Can he see it on his face? 

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Ryan smirks, and it takes all of Gavin to not let it show how much that thrills him in ways he didn't think it would. "I just want to show something to someone."

"Why me?" Gavin asks but puts down his partially cleaned gun on the table. He's already made his mind, he's bored out of his mind and a distraction is just the thing he needs. The fact that it's Ryan is only an added bonus. All thoughts of nervousness disappear behind the pull he feels towards Ryan. 

"You're the only one here." Ryan replies evenly but Gavin gets the feeling that's not the entire truth. They walk across the mostly empty garage until Ryan stops. "Get in."

Ryan motions for his Grotti and Gavin walks around it. It's not the first time he's in Ryan's car but ever since that kiss the scent of Ryan seems so much more prominent, taking his breath away as he walks by him. The scent in the car's almost overpowering as he sits down. 

Ryan's driving has always impressed Gavin. Not only is he reckless beyond belief making it exciting to ride with him, he's also one of the more skilled drivers in the crew. There's never a fear that he'll crash, no matter if he's blazing down the highway at alarming speeds. 

"Where are we going?" Gavin asks as Ryan continues past the intersection to the eastern parts of the city. The sun is already low in the horizon and the traffics insane as Ryan weaves skillfully through it. There's a relaxed slant to his arms, the mask discarded on the backseat. 

Ryan's really gorgeous. Gavin's always thought that Ryan's handsome, but here in the low light of dusk, the skin around his eyes painted black as the night, he's positively radiant. There's a rush through Gavin as he looks at Ryan, the smirk on his face not giving him answers but more butterflies in his stomach. That smirk combined with those eyes would kill a lesser man. 

"You'll see." Ryan replies, taking one of the intersections just north of the city and steers towards the hills overlooking the city. Gavin's been here more times than he can count but there's something curious about the route Ryan's taking. 

He decides to drop the questions, leaning back into the warm leather of his seat and he watches the way the sunlight plays across Ryan's face as they weave deeper into the hills. Gavin's sure Ryan can sense his eyes on him but he doesn't say anything. Gavin's thankful, he's not sure why but he's drawn to look at Ryan. 

There's an interesting difference between the Ryan he knows from missions and this moment. Although the lethality of his body and mind is still ever-present, there's a relaxed softness to him that's more unfamiliar. Gavin's seen it a few times, once after a heist, once when he caught Ryan on the penthouse balcony looking over the sunset. 

It's a side not many got to see. The softness that's protected by the hard ruthlessness of his work and his skills. A reputation to uphold. Not here though, the thought of Ryan feeling at ease with him seems to feed the fluttering inside him and he averts his gaze. 

Ryan drives slower now, slowing down and Gavin can't see what he's looking for. He's just about to ask him what he's looking for but before he gets the words out Ryan's turning the car into a shadowed part of the roadside. Gavin's sure there's nothing here but then he sees it, a small dirt path. 

"What's this?" Gavin asks, leaning forward in his seat to look at the winding path that Ryan drives slowly down. 

"A place I like to go to." Ryan replies, concentrating on driving. Gavin casts him a look, wondering what could be down this way. "We're here."

Gavin's breath leaves his body as he looks up at the view. It's gorgeous. The setting sun illuminates and colors the city in bright colors as their vantagepoint looks over the city. The tall skyscrapers reach for the sky and the lights turning on in the city look like twinkling stars. 

"Wow." Gavin breathes, looking over at Ryan with wide eyes. There's an amused twinkle in his blue eyes, contrasting so harshly against the black paint around them. 

"Come on." Ryan says so matter of factly it takes a moment for Gavin to gather his legs under him and follow him outside. 

The wind is mild but as it flows past them Gavin can't help but to shiver. The view is so gorgeous, the sounds of the wind rustling in the trees shading them from the world feeling like a warm embrace. Gavin's eyes linger on Ryan as he leans against the hood of the car. 

Gavin walks to join him, wrapping his hands around him as he scoots up the hood to sit cross-legged on top of it. Ryan casts him an amused look, content on leaning against the hood. Gavin doesn’t know if he wants to look at the breathtaking view or not, his eyes drawn to Ryan's strong stature so close and so relaxed. There's no tension in his shoulders, no blood on his jacket. 

There's that same fluttering in his stomach. Gavin's not sure if he likes it or not, the fluttering making it hard to focus on anything else than Ryan. Not that he minded, his eyes wandering up and down Ryan's figure, lingering on the way the leather jacket fit so snuggly across his shoulders. Gavin tries not to imagine the way those muscles would ripple when he moves, failing miserably. 

"Why did you take me here?" Gavin asks after a while, desperate to get rid of the images in his mind, the thoughts of Ryan lingering no matter what he did. 

Ryan turns to face him, his face unreadable and Gavin feels the energy between them intensify. 

"I don't know." Ryan says softly, quickly turning back to face the city. "Guess I wanted to share this with someone."

"I'm glad it was me." Gavin replies, unsure on what he's supposed to say. He sees Ryan's body get tense for a second before it relaxes again. 

There's a rustling in the trees and Gavin sees a bird sit on the branch nearest them looking at them. He smiles, the scene somehow so utterly cliché and at the same time just so right. 

He senses Ryan's eyes on him, a feeling so utterly delicious that Gavin shudders. He doesn’t want to fight it, the pulling so hard but he's filled with the fear of rejection. Somehow the thought of Ryan rejecting him feels worse than anything he's ever experienced before but that stupid kiss lingers on the tip of his tongue. 

Gavin turns around, pretending to look at the view as Ryan doesn’t turn away. It's a thrilling feeling to be the only thing Ryan's focusing on and Gavin can feel his breath hitch as he looks over the city but he's not seeing anything. Ryan's eyes burn him like a torch and the sensation isn't uncomfortable at all. 

"Look Gavin I wanted to talk to you." Ryan says suddenly, his voice oddly uncertain. Gavin turns his attention to Ryan, pretending that Ryan's not the only thing on his mind, not the only thing he's been able to think about all week.

"Shoot." Gavin replies, pulling one of his legs up to lean against as he looks at Ryan. He hopes his voice is as even as he aimed for and the look on his face nonchalant and hiding his thundering heartbeat. 

"About that night last week?" 

"Oh." Gavin breathes in, unsure on what he's trying to get at. His mind screams at him to minimize the danger of rejection, to prepare for that eventuality. "Look I get if you didn't mean it."

Ryan silent and Gavin raises his gaze from the hood of the car to Ryan who seems to be a bit shocked. 

"No Gavin, it's the opposite really." Ryan replies after a while with a small laugh. 

Gavin freezes. He doesn't know what he's supposed to be feeling and there's a terrible lump in his stomach. His mind reels with the words he's hearing, his heart skipping beats as he tries to figure it all out. He wants Ryan so bad, but he's been burned before. 

"Really?" He asks, his brow furrowing. Ryan looks at him so softly, an odd combination with the black paint around his eyes. 

"Really. I thought it was you who didn't mean it." Ryan confesses. He sounds unsure again, and Gavin's insides twist at that tone of his voice. 

"Oh, it's not that!" Gavin exclaims, reaching his hand out to reassure Ryan. "I haven't really been able to stop thinking about the kiss. Or you for that matter."

Gavin stops talking as Ryan's silent and follows his gaze to where Gavin's hand had grabbed Ryan's without him even realizing it. His hand is so warm in Gavin's, the skin so harsh from years of hard work and Gavin's never held anything remotely as lovely. 

Ryan's eyes raise to meet Gavin's and at the blink of an eye Ryan's lips are on Gavin's. Gavin's body surges forward, his hands reaching out to pull Ryan closer because there's not enough time in the universe to get enough of Ryan. His lips are so intense against his, his tongue tracing Gavin's lower lip and Gavin's swirling in his emotions. 

Ryan's stubble is harsh against Gavin's skin and he loves it. The scratching contrasts the intense lightness inside him, the butterflies pulling him up and away. Ryan's so strong, his scent so consuming around them both, the taste of him making his insides burn. 

And for an eternity there's only one, one heartbeat, one soul, one kiss. It's all that is, it's all that matters. Ryan's arms around him, his lips against his, his heartbeat mixing with his. The world could end tonight, right here and now and Gavin would die happy. 

Ryan breaks the kiss, lingering close just breathing their shared air. Gavin's got goosebumps on his arms and he doesn't know or care if they're because of the wind rustling in the hills or just Ryan. 

Gavin's never realized how beautiful Ryan's eyes are but he can't tear his eyes away from them. There’re a few specks of darker blues, painting such a beautiful imagine Gavin wants to just drown in the depths of Ryan. 

Gavin kisses Ryan again, softer this time. He takes his time memorizing the way Ryan moves against him, the way the wildness of Ryan's taste lingers on his tongue, the way Ryan's fingers tighten against him as Gavin grabs his lip between his teeth. It's more than one person can handle, the swirling lightness and the wild fluttering inside him making him feel like he's imploding and exploding. 

"God, Ryan." Gavin gasps as Ryan moves, his lips tracing Gavin's jaw and Gavin tightens his grip on Ryan's hair as Ryan's breath flutters across his skin. 

"Quite the opposite actually." Ryan mumbles against his skin. Gavin can feel the curve of his lips, the bastard's smiling at his own joke. 

"You're the worst." Gavin complains, not able to keep his voice steady as Ryan's beard scrapes against the sensitive skin on Gavin's neck. The thought of Ryan's, the most feared man in the country and the crews torture specialist, teeth against Gavin's skin thrill him more than he knows it ought. 

"You know you like it." Ryan mumbles, tracing his lips back up to Gavin's lips. His breath is so intoxicating that Gavin feels dizzy, his lips are just so close, brushing against his. "Don't you?"

"God help me, I do." Gavin whispers, leaning into the kiss. Ryan's so demanding, so strong and Gavin just let’s it go. There's no one here, they're the only people in the world. This place doesn’t know their scars, their baggage. Here's it’s just the two of them, exposed under the darkening sky. 

Ryan's so warm against him, and Gavin brings Ryan down with him as he lays down on the hood of the car. Ryan blocks the view of the city, but Gavin doesn't care. There's something so much more gorgeous in his arms. 

Every inch of his skin that touches Ryan seems to be on fire and Gavin throws himself further into the fire. Ryan's weight on top of him is so right, so hot, and he can't think of anything else than the burning need within him. 

Their breaths are hot and heavy as Ryan rests his weight on his arms around Gavin as Gavin pulls him closer with his arms. Gavin's legs move up Ryan's legs until they're almost completely wrapped around Ryan's waist. Their excitement is tangible and Gavin shudders as Ryan shifts his hips. 

Gavin's too far gone to care about anything else than those hips against his own and Ryan's blackened eyes staring into his soul. It's everything at the same time, he feels excitement pool in his stomach that only accentuates the mad fluttering inside him. 

Gavin vibrates with excitement, he feels Ryan do the same and it takes a moment for his foggy brain to realize it's their phones that vibrate. Ryan looks almost murderous as he growls with frustration. 

"Ignore it." Ryan says, resuming his attention on Gavin's neck. Gavin moans, his toes curling as Ryan finds just the right spot, but he reaches for his phone nonetheless. "Aw come on Gav, I'm dying here."

"It's Geoff." Gavin mutters, his eyes scanning over the message. "All hands on deck."

"I'll kill him with my bare hands." Ryan growls and Gavin can't help but to surge forward to kiss him. Their noses mush together but Gavin doesn't mind, he can't think straight with Ryan growling, his voice so low Gavin swears it felt like an earthquake running through him. 

"We have to go." Gavin replies. "Believe me, I don't want to go either but it's important. He doesn't send these messages without a purpose."

Ryan grumbles something inaudible that Gavin suspects might be aimed at Geoff, but he pulls his weight off Gavin. Gavin feels so cold and aching and he wants nothing more than to ignore Geoff and just let Ryan have his way with him. 

"God you look good like this." Ryan mumbles, letting his eyes linger over Gavin's sprawled body over the hood of his car. Gavin shivers at the sight of the pure hunger that's visible in Ryan's eyes. 

"Excuse me, I look good all day, every day." Gavin replies with a wink, but Ryan just laughs at him. There's something magical in the way his eyes twinkle with amusement and Gavin takes the hand he's offering him. 

Ryan pulls him up to sit and kisses him. There's something playful but also intense in the way he pulls Gavin closer, how his tongue press against Gavin's. Gavin leans into the touch, wrapping his arms around Ryan's shoulders. His fingers lace themselves into Ryan's hair at the base of his neck and Ryan moans into Gavin's mouth, a sound so sinful Gavin throws all thoughts of Geoff to the wind. 

"Come on Gav, you said it yourself. It must be important." Ryan says as he pulls away, looking awfully close to smirking at Gavin's disheveled form on the hood of the car. Gavin's heart is beating loud enough for the city to hear and he can't stop looking at Ryan, wishing they had the time. 

"You're the worst." Gavin whines, trying to get a hold of himself as they move around the car. Ryan leans against the roof of the car, that infuriating crooked smile on his face as he just winks before hopping into the car. 

It takes a few breaths staring out over the view for Gavin to calm down enough to enter the car, swearing that he'd get even with Ryan one way or another after they saved Geoff's ass once again.


End file.
